1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an afocal zoom lens for microscopes.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional afocal zoom lenses for microscopes are proposed, for example, by Japanese Patent Publication No. Hei 0677104 and Japanese Patent Kokai Nos. Hei 11-95009 and 2001-154092.